pyralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 2
S.S. Ground Zero CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Enter Bizarro World SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: This story’s protagonist is Vladimir Odka, a once revered high ranking officer in the navy now scorned for one action in the past. He’s assigned to a ship that transports inmates to Pyralis, the S.S. Nostrova. He cannot bear living in his state anymore and plans to screw it all by doing the one thing that hasn’t been done before, crash a ship into Pyralis. On board with him is his trusted assistant captain, Greg Roberts, who is completely oblivious to Vladimir’s plans. The story starts with convicts getting loaded on the ship, Greg oversees that operation while Vladimir stares into the ocean ahead. They sail away with a few other ships and Vladimir stares at the “Open all cells” emergency button. When they start getting close to the island, Vladimir has a talk with Greg, he tells him what he’s planning only because of his great service to him and informs him of an escape pod waiting for him. Greg is taken by surprise with this information and tries his best to convince the captain he looked up to so much to no avail. Vladimir had made up his mind and Greg was either gonna be with him or against him, so he decided to be with him against his will. The button gets pushed, Vladimir announces on the speaker that everyone is free, screams of joy could be heard across the ocean and the ship crashes onto Pyralis. Once the ship crashes, confusion can be seen on the faces of the prisoners that were already on the island, they’re thinking that the ship crashed against its own will so they jump to scavenge it, only to be greeted by a plethora of new prisoners ready to make the island their own, fighting erupts and a noticeable smile could be seen on Vladimir’s face, all while Greg looks over in horror and disgust. GENRE: Action/Adventure, Drama PROTAGONIST: Vladimir Odka ANTAGONIST: The unorganized convicts on the island MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Greg Roberts will be a big part of the story since he’s the only man that Vladimir trusts. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Pyralis(The island’s name), S.S. Nostrovia(The Captain’s ship), Coast of Pyralis(Coast of the Island.) ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Here we learn of the event that changed the entire island of Pyralis, effectively taking a step towards making it an actual society. TARGET MARKET: Teenagers+ THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Tend to side with whatever trending media is, but IG and twitter are the main media handles MEDIUM: Graphic Novel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This is meant to be the beginning of the story, a graphic novel is fairly cheap in regards to other platforms and helps set up and audience for the future, plus since the world is gory it helps represent that nicely. PLATFORM: Physical and Digital Graphic Novels WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: A graphic novel is fairly cheap in regards to other platforms and helps set up an audience for the future, plus since the world is gory it helps represent that nicely.